Pirates, creatures, and a magic spell
by One Espresso Depresso to go
Summary: ((sorry if the rating is wrong I don't know what I'm doing)) I honestly have no idea what I'm doing so basically Pirate England x Young France (human names used) Arthur has been crushing on Francis but he can't express his homophobic feelings so naturally he casts a spell and then things go wrong. Through kidnapping, and more kidnapping... what's gonna happen?
1. Magic Spell

Arthur stared down his opponent, Francis as usual. Both are pirates just Arthur was the more aggressive and easily agitated of the two. The reason why Arthur always fought with Francis was not hate, no of course not. Arthur was completely heads over heels for the Frenchman and he didn't know how to understand his gay emotions. Their swords clashed together and Arthur slipped his hand into his pocket to grab his wand. Within seconds a spell was cast onto the french blond. The Frenchman stumbled back before clouds of thick purple smoke completely hide him.

Arthur fanned the smoke to see the results of his spell. Instead of the tall flirty teen Francis, There was a much smaller about up the Arthur's shoulder, girlier looking younger and younger acting Francis. Instead of his blue pirate outfit he was in a blue dress-like tunic with his hair partially held up in a small bow

"Arthur? Your bigger now!" the smaller Francis cheers happily.

"Well, your coming with me," Arthur says with a shrug picking up the smaller in a bridal style.

"Arthuuurrr put me dooown," Francis whines as Arthur slips into his bedroom and dropping the French Boy on his bed.

"There I put you down," Arthur jokes a bit.

Francis giggles and bounces up and down on the bed.

"bouncy!"

"yeah its bouncy," Arthur smiles and pets Francis's head "you're in a good mood."

"CAPTAIN-" a crewman bursted into the room to see in his mind his Captain with a very cute girl.

Arthur tosses his coat over Francis and yelled at the crewman to get out. The crewman slowly exited and quickly told the rest of the crew that the captain was hiding a girl.

"Arthur? Who was that?" Francis asks sweetly

"Ah, that was a worker of mine don't go anywhere with him ok?" Arthur says quickly locking the door.

Francis wraps Arthur's coat around himself smiling at Arthur when he turned around.

"aw look at you" Arthur chuckles at the smaller booping his nose "cute I like you like this"

Francis blinks rapidly and pouts since he was booped

"non not cute" He pouts and puts his hand on Arthur's chest

"you're cute"

Arthur turned a bright red and looked away.

"CAPTAIN THERE'S ANOTHER SHIP ATTACKING" a crewman shouts while hammering on the door.

"shit- Francis hide under the bed and don't come out until I come in ok?" Arthur says hurriedly pulling his coat back on.

"why?"

"Its uh like a game!"

After a bit more convincing Francis slides under the bed happily thinking it's a game while Arthur grabs some weapons and leaving his quarters.

While the fight gets bloodthirsty a crewmember from the attacking ship (named Carl) slips into the Captain's Quarters to steal some expensive trinkets.

From under the bed Francis watched the feet of Carl move around the room. Problem is Arthur and Carl have the same boots. So naturally Francis thought it was Arthur!

"Arthur!" Francis calls out happily popping out from under the bed.

Carl stares at Francis suddenly popping out of nowhere and Francis stares back.

"you're…..you're not Arthur…." he stammers out with big wide scared eyes as Carl starts to move towards him.


	2. What happens when you hurt his frenchie

"Why hello there," Carl coos walking towards France.

"W-Who are y-you?" Francis squeaks backing away

"None of your business girle," Carl whispers grabbing Francis's wrists practically slamming them against the wall. To everyone outside the room it was inaudible compared to all the gunshots and fighting.

Francis starts to sniffle and cry, loudly, which Carl quickly covers the smaller's mouth.

"shut the fuck up or I will hurt yer pretty little face ya got there," Carl hisses.

Carl drags Francis around the room by his writs looking for rope which he finds and ties it around the French's wrists.

"ow"

"shut up"

Carl pushes Francis onto the ground and ties his ankles together.

"hmm~ I wonder what you got under here~" Carl says grabbing the hem of Francis's tunic to lift it up.

Francis in response kicks Carl in his crotch.

"AH- FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK BITCH!" Carl hisses in pain which makes France start to cry again.

"Shut up!"

Carl smacks Francis's face which only makes him cry louder.

Carl grabs some random cloth and ties it around Francis's face which muffles his crying.

Carl with the confused, scared, and still crying Francis slung over his shoulder leaves the Captain's quarters.

Carl snuck behind Arthur as the brit boasted about winning their fight. Carl's crewmates noticed Francis as they assumed he was a girl from his appearance. Some of them hoped to get away from Arthur to 'enjoy' the girl. Carl is almost showing Francis off to his crewmates so, failes to notice Francis shaking the cloth loose.

"ARTHUR!!!" Francis suddenly shouts out startling Carl.

Arthur's head snaps around.

He gets a dark look that sends shivers down Carl's spine. Before long there was a loud gunshot and Carl fell off the boat into the raging sea with blood streaming from his head.

Francis luckily fell to the ground landing hard on his hip, yelping a bit from the contact. Arthur scoops him up

"Take no prisoners, leave no survivors" He orders to his crew locking himself into his quarters.

"Francis, love are you ok?" Arthur coos untying Francis's wrists, then his ankles.

"Scary" Francis sniffles

"Oh love, it's ok are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Hurts here," Francis says as he points to his wrist.

Arthur gives a soft kiss to Francis's wrist

"does that feel better?"

"uh-huh! There's mark on face!" Francis says pointing to a scar on Arthur's cheek

"what, oh yeah it's-" Francis starts to stand up on the bed, "what are you doing?"

Francis gives a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek copying what the Englishman did to his wrist.

Arthur's face explodes into a bright red and covers his mouth almost screaming. Francis was just, To. Damn. Cute!

"Arthur? Did bad?" the small blond asks looking worried.

"NO! I uh I mean no, you did good... did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"grabbed here," Francis says pointing to the end of his tunic, "hit me here" which he then points to his cheek, as it was still red.

Arthur kissed his cheek

"better?"

"oui!"

Arthur's face somehow turns a darker red. He was so close to Francis's face, so close to his lips...

Then Francis pokes Arthur's nose which startles him enough to trip over his feet and fall on his back.


	3. The Sleeping Situation

Arthur shifted some things around pushing them up against the wall. It was getting late he didn't want Francis sleeping with his crew, and his heart wouldn't be able to take it if Francis slept with him. He thought about putting Francis in his own quarters but the only available one was too far from his own. Someone could sneak in and take his little frenchie! He can't have anyone harming a single hair on his precious Franny's head. Francis was happily drawing on some paper Arthur gave him, while Arthur banged his head against the wall.

"maybe I'll make myself a hammock and he can take the bed," Arthur's mumbles

"Arthur! Arthur! Look!" Francis says running up too Arthur.

Arthur turns and sits down

"What is it?" he asks

Francis holds up a drawing, it was a very detailed sketch drawing of Arthur. The weirdest thing was that Arthur in the drawing was holding a wand with smoke around him. The same image that Francis would of seen when Arthur cast his spell on him.

"very nice love," Arthur laughs nervously

'does he remember?!?' he thinks worriedly

"it bad?" Francis asks

"Oh! No! It's very good!" Arthur reassures

"D'accord!!" Francis cheers happily returning to his drawings.

Arthur began to hang up a hammock and cover up the window. No one shall sneak through here either!

"Love it's getting late it's time for bed," Arthur says picking up the smaller.

"time to sleep?"

"yep time to sleep,"

Arthur places Francis on the bed. He turns to take his coat and hat off. Francis takes off his blue tunic then his white one. He was wearing cream colored shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. He carefully folds his tunics together and places shows on top placing them on the floor.

"Francis I'm going to talk with my crew so you get all tucked in and I'll come in a bit ok?" Arthur asks.

"okay!"

Arthur leaves the room as Francis nestles himself under the blankets.

"You, tie up are sails after we reach a port, Edward lower the anchor, and take night shifts as usual. Only enter my quarters if there's an emergency aye?" Arthur asks in a sweet but menacing tone.

"Aye-Aye Captain!" the crew mused in response then went about their duties.

Arthur supervises for a bit, before turning and going back into his cabin.

Francis was almost invisible under the blankets. Arthur slips his boots off and lays down in the hammock.

Soon it was morning and Arthur felt something small next to him. He opens his eyes to see Francis cuddling up against him.

"WHAT-" Arthur freaks out and falls out of the hammock and hits his head against the wall. Francis was still in the hammock as it spun wildly.

"fuckfuckfuckfuck" he mutters grabbing the hammock which causes Francis the be flung out.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK" Arthur screeches as he scrambles under the hammock and tries to catch Francis which he lands right on top of his chest.

"mmmmmm," Francis shifts around waking up.

"Arthuuurrr sleep" be yawns putting his hands over Arthur's eyes and going back to sleep.

"oh my God Francis your going to kill me one day"


End file.
